Tiniest of Ripples
by Hinnorthel-Duvainthel
Summary: It's perplexing isn't it? How drastically a single existence can change everything. Self-Insert OC. May end up becoming slash.
1. Prologue

**So I decided to take a different route in this story to see how it's received. If you've read my other Self-Insert you'll know what to expect character wise. Enjoy**

**I do not own**

**This might end up being slash.**

* * *

It's funny isn't it?

How a single being can change everything that is. Like droplets of water falling into a puddle they can cause ripples that stretch out further and further until finally that once still puddle was vibrating. They morph the very being of what they are disturbing and suddenly it is new and unfamiliar.

Much like that puddle, it can happen in life also.

A baby is born to a couple who had thought such a thing would be impossible. Their relationship had been strained, the wife blaming herself and lashing out while the husband sits alone with his coffee unable to change the facts that they had once believed in. (_How would the boss react?_ He muses silently.) With that one baby, _a miracle the mother sobs as she clutches onto her abdomen_, their life is bright again and the wife finds a reason to smile as she chooses which clothes her darling would wear. The husband's heart warms as he sips at his coffee while his wife hums in the background, the smell of bacon and eggs wafting through the air, _a wonderful miracle, _he muses already imagining the shrieks of laughter that would echo down the halls. (_His Familigla wouldn't be doomed to the flames of wrath after all_.)

It's perplexing isn't it? That one mere presence would so drastically change _two _peoples life's without even being born. Imagine what it would do to them when it took it's first breath and the parents finally, _finally_, got to lay their eyes on_ his_ form.

_He's perfect, _the wife sobbed bringing the wailing babe against her chest, _he's so perfect Iemitsu._

_Ah. _He agrees with shining eyes, he has a _son_ they have a _baby_.

_Welcome to the world Tsu-kun._

But, dear reader while this being will have a significant influence on the people around him. _Like the all embracing Sky he will protect everyone with a burning will and welcome them with undying love. _There is one other, an unsuspecting package.

A whimper from his wife makes the husband's fingers twitch toward his pocket and he scans the surrounding doctors, _where was the threat? Had Nana been poisoned?_ Maneuvers come to his mind effortlessly like snapshots of a picture, within three minutes necks could be broken and blood spilled-

_Oh dear, it looks like you have another one in there ma'am._ The midwife exclaims and instantly starts preparing for the next procedure with practiced ease.

Droplets of water creating ripples.

_E-eh?_ Wide brown eyes stare at the Midwife uncomprehendingly, another one? They were going to be gifted with another miracle? _I'm going to have another baby?_

They had been so cautious, so frightened that they had forgone any of the ultrasounds. The wife hadn't wanted to see the apologetic face once again as they shattered her hopes, she wouldn't have been able to pull herself together again.

A smile blooms on the father's face and while he is happy, _so happy_, a fear twists in his gut. What was he going to do? Two children, two possible Heirs. They would be forced to fight for the position even if they fought against it. The Mafia only accepted the strongest after all and they would want to compare the two and pick out the ripest. _But_, his mind whispers, _only if they both have the flame. _

**_If._**

Funny isn't it? How a single presence can so drastically change everything.

What's even funnier is when that person wasn't supposed to be alive in the first place. Not again.

Looks like someone mixed up the paper work up above, He isn't going to be too happy when He realizes that there is one extra presence in that universe.

It's all about ripples my dear and the mayhem that they bring.

_Welcome to the world, Ietsuna-kun._

* * *

It had been blood, chaos and screaming at the scene of my death. People had been scrambling, shoving each other out of the way in an act of self preservation as sharp gun shots exploded through the air. But it was only natural when was one was in highschool, unlike myself they were just kids frantic to survive the next day.

Being the teacher it was only a natural instinct that I tried to protect them the best I could. Despite being annoying menaces, they were children with their whole life in front of them and with parents who would be heart broken if their lives were lost.

Me? I had no one at the moment. No I'm not depressed about it, I_ like_ solitude.

Despite the ear shattering screams and bodies flying out like cannon balls I was able to tackle the gun wielder to the ground. _No one_ touched _my_ students. There was a moment of us grappling around, I put all of my strength into keeping the attacker occupied and ignored the sobs and screams in the background.

Punches were thrown, teeth indented into flesh, I used anything and everything to make the attacker focus all of his attention on me. I wasn't the best fighter, but when one was as desperate as I was they found themselves capable of doing almost anything.

"Ando-sensei!"

The voice broke through my focused intent and I instinctually jerked my head toward the voice, a student was holding his bloodied leg looking at us with wide frightened eyes.

Hiro, the brat I was used to was over-confident and irritating, this situation brought to light the fact that he was indeed only a child. One who was afraid and looking from someone to guide him.

That one moment was all it took for the gun man to scramble, grab his weapon and point it toward my head.

I slowly turned my head and stared at it dead on, my heart beat wildly in my chest and my breath quickened but I forced myself to make eye contact. I stared into his eyes, taking in the crazed gleam with a odd sort of detachment that only came when one was faced with their death. His finger pressed the trigger and an ear drum shattering-

...

...

_Some things can't be prevented. The last of which, is death. All we can do is live until the day we die. Control what we can...and fly free!_

_..._

* * *

"Do you think he's a little...quiet?"

Nana looked down at the small bundle wrapped in blue. "I think he's perfect!" She replied her eyes softening with a pure-hearted love. "They both are."

Iemitsu nodded but continued to stare at the youngest twin, at first the baby had been a terror with his endless screaming and struggles each time they picked him up. He had thought there was something wrong, but then one day the baby had gone silent. Babies were never silent, at least not like this.

Tsuna was quiet too, but he cried like a baby should, when he was hungry or his diaper needed changed. The brunette was already very much like Nana with warm brown eyes and a bright smile that made anyone who saw it smile back. Ietsuna just watched them with the upsetting shade of amber that made the blondes stomach twist, he had only seen those eyes in paintings perched along the walls of Vongola manor. They were the eyes of the Primo.

_Maybe not though, _his mind supplied in an attempt to pacify his fears. _They could just be that color and he could not have the flame._

He could feel the flame flickering in Tsuna already, like a spark trying to get lit, he could tell it would blaze with the dying will and warm the hearts of each person he encountered. Tsuna was undoubtedly a Sky, but Ietsuna...

It was scary that he couldn't feel anything within his youngest. Everyone had a flame no matter how small, it was what kept them energized and _alive_. Death would be the only reason why he couldn't feel the flame, yet Ietsuna was breathing and staring at them with his intense eyes.

"Honey?"

He glanced up at his wife who was looking at him in a way that made his heart clench and guilt claw at his gut. Perhaps he was just overthinking this, what type of father was he for thinking that his newborn son was weird?

Bringing an arm around her shoulders Iemitsu brought her close for a hug. "You're right Nana, they're both wonderful."

During dinner he would have to break the news about his new construction project going on in the Amazon Rain Forest, he would be gone for almost a year and she would be left to take care of the children by herself.

Obviously he wasn't a very good father if he wouldn't even be able to see his son's first few steps.

* * *

Nana hummed to herself as she gently patted the head of her youngest baby. Tsu-kun had fallen asleep as he usually did after feeding but Ietsuna tended to stay up almost all the day and then some at night. That made her a little worried since she had read that babies needed to rest since they were going through a lot of changes in their small bodies.

_Sleep my baby, sleep my lovely,_

_close your eyes, my baby._

She smiled as his beautiful amber eyes peered up at her, they reminded her of the skies when the sun was setting and found them even more breath taking. No matter what Iemitsu said she thought they were perfect, just like Tsuna's which were like melted milk chocolate.

_You are such a good baby,_

_sleep my darling, sleep._

The thought of her husband made her heart warm but drop at the same time. She loved him dearly and would always be waiting for him with a wide smile and open arms, but sometimes she got lonely.

_Where's your nanny?_

_Where's she gone?_

_Over the mountains she has traveled,_

_to her parents' home. _

Well this time she wouldn't be alone, this time she had two very precious bundles to take care of. Even if the prospect of taking care of them by herself was sad, she knew that she wouldn't wish for anything else.

_As a souvenir from her hometown_

_tell me what she gave you darling._

_A small rattle drum and_

_a small bamboo flute.*_

Her smile widened when she realized that Ietsuna was actually falling asleep to the lullaby, what a cutie. She hummed for a while longer until his eyes closed before quietly backing up from the crib and heading toward the door, she tossed a quick glance over her shoulder her heart warming as she watched the two babies sleep side by side peacefully.

Everything would be fine.

* * *

***English translate of Edo no Komori Uta**

**Okay have no fear, this is just a prologue the actual chapters will be longer. Despite the length tell me what you think so far? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry about the late update, but better later then never, right?**

**Anyways I do not own**

* * *

_"There is nothing less amusing than destroying those who have no will to live_." **-Hibari Kyoya**

* * *

Staring at the ceiling I couldn't help but be so utterly bored, there wasn't much I could do in this situation being a baby and all. I was stuck in the crib all day while the woman cleaned the house and what not, which in reality was probably a smart thing to do if you wanted to keep your child safe, but I hated every minute of it. I was used to being able to do whatever I wanted without being supervised so this was a major change for me.

Reincarnation was a major change actually.

There isn't any correct way I can explain what it felt like to be born again, I could barley even remember it since I had been so utterly confused and panicked. It was wet though, that much I can remember. There was also screaming, but I was pretty sure that was me trying to ask what the Hell was going on and only succeeding in making screeching like sounds instead.

I was a normally calm person, don't get me wrong. My friend liked to say I was surprisingly 'Zen' for someone teaching High School, so the whole screaming and wriggling around in a panic for a few days was very out of character for me. Eventually though I had forced myself to calm down, freaking out wasn't helping _anything_, and I actually tried to figure out what the heck had happened. The memory of my death, of the children screaming and my heart nearly beating out of my chest was still very fresh in my mind. I knew I had died, I had _heard_ the gun shot and there was no way the shot would have missed.

So being very alive was very mind-bending for me.

Reincarnation was for heroes right? People who did amazing things, like saving cats and such, would have been a better candidate to be reincarnated. Sure if I saw a cat stuck in a tree I would have climbed up to help it, and then promptly remember I _hated _heights and end up becoming stuck myself.

Why was I here again?

In fact I wasn't quite sure if I knew where _here _was. The woman I assumed was my mother hadn't brought me out of the room yet, so as far as I knew the whole world was the bright blue nursery with my only company being the small baby beside me. He was a cutie though, with wide brown eyes and a small tuft of brown hair that was already showing signs of sticking up like he had been electrocuted.

The woman had called him Tsu-kun, a name that rang a bell in my head, which I thought was an odd name for a child. But I suppose it was a lot better then Tsu-Tsu, I was still stuck between curiosity and horror when it came to my name, I desperately hoped that she was just very bad at nicknames and didn't actually name me _Tsu-Tsu _of all things.

Compared to me though, Tsu-kun was tiny, no really he was so _small._ I was probably a head higher then him already and it had only been a few months since we were both born, so the poor dude was probably stuck being small until he hit puberty.

Ugh puberty, I had to go through that again. The first time was no fun, I had never been sexually active person but when I hit puberty I had gotten a lot more _restless. _To try and fend off the _urges _I was feeling constantly I had hit the gym and ran on the treadmill for a good few hours everyday for weeks. It helped me both psychically and mentally, and eventually I had calmed down enough to not have to run myself ragged everyday.

Now though, I would have to go through that hell _again._

The months passed by slowly but I spent most of them trying to make myself as normal as possible by watching how fast Tsu-kun developed. I wasn't keen to bring attention to myself so I stuck to achieving such things as crawling and sitting up after he did, it was a tedious task but like I said, I was a 'zen' person so I could deal.

The woman, who I eventually learned was named Nana, was something else. She was a very happy, loving mother, but she was a little...air-headed. I could watch her start the laundry then after a few minutes suddenly remember something and walk away completely forgetting she hadn't completed her first task. Now I wasn't one to judge, everyone was special in their own way, but she had to take care of _two _small children by herself on top of everything else so I was a little cautious.

In the end though she was somehow able to complete all the chores while taking care of us, I would never understand what magic she was using to look so calm and happy all the time. If I had been her, no matter how Zen, I would have been pulling out my hair and cursing up a storm.

I was glad to find out though, that I was in fact not named Tsu-Tsu and actually had a normal name. Ietsuna was a nice name I supposed, though when I learned that my brother's name was Tsunayoshi I wondered if by chance she was an otaku or just liked the Japanese Emperors a whole bunch. I had read Katekyo Hitman Reborn once upon a time, a _long_ time ago, so I really couldn't remember a whole lot but I did remember some things. Like how Tsuna's mother was named Nana and how she looked scary similar to the Nana who was taking care of us.

I pondered over the chance of being reborn into an anime world, because who could have known? How was that even possible in the first place? Unsurprisingly I couldn't come up with a satisfying answer, or one that even made sense. Katekyo Hitman Reborn wasn't _real_, how could it be? People controlled Flames that could accomplish impossible things, Hitman babies tutored Middle Schoolers to be the next Mafia boss and some white-haired guy ran around the universes trolling everyone.

It shouldn't have been possible but alas here I was, sitting next to Tsunayoshi who just happened to be my twin brother.

I had a feeling that even if I didn't want to, I would inevitably change _something. _Without even knowing I had already changed the canon by being born, in the Manga Tsuna was an only child who was constantly bullied by his peers for being so 'dame'. Now though he had me, someone who really disliked people who thought they were so much better than everyone else. Not that I would go out of my way to create a scene, I liked observing more then being observed, but if the bulling escalated I would step up.

I didn't want to take any advantages over my knowledge of the future, so I wasn't going to go out of my way to become friends with everyone. Why would I? Tsuna was a given, I didn't want to be a horrible sibling and ignore him, but I would just let everything else flow like it wanted.

I suppose around a year after I had been reborn, I didn't count the days so it was just a guess, Tsuna finally started trying to speak actual words. For a child he was quiet, very scared of the teddy bear in our room but quiet all the same. Nana was delighted of course, and so was I. Blabbering nonsense and trying to hold back the urge to try and talk had been nagging at me for _months, _but I was more determined to make sure he seemed to develop faster then I. It was mostly to try and make her see, yes he was smart and maybe give her more faith in her son then she had shown in the manga.

Learning to walk, well that was an experience, mostly for Tsuna. He had succeeded in standing up by grabbing onto the couch and leaning onto it, but as soon as he had hoisted himself up his foot had slipped and he had face planted on the ground before even taking a step. I still winced at the memory, because that must have _hurt. _Any of his other attempts ended up with similar results to the point where Nana was becoming a little worried, I could see it in her eyes each time he tripped on nothing. So as the teacher I was, I decided to step up and help him out.

Nana was a great mother, but she was always so busy with cooking or cleaning up after us that she never had any real time to help us learn what we needed. I supposed that had been one of the reasons why Tsuna was so timid, his mother was never able to stop and help him learn things.

Good thing I was there I supposed.

Walking across the floor without tripping once was the first thing I 'learned' before Tsuna did. But it was only for the sake of begin able to help him out without hiding the fact that I could walk from Nana. She was happy of course, I had even been picked up and hugged, but that wasn't the point. I had never had to teach someone so young before, so it was certainly a challenge from the start. It didn't help anything that Tsuna would immediately cry when our eyes met, as if I had freaked him out by just staring at him. I think it was my eyes that scared him the most, thought I wasn't certain why, I hadn't had the chance to really look at myself quite yet.

I was determined though, Tsuna wouldn't be so 'dame' this time around. Not in the eyes of his mother at least.

Before we began I made sure Nana would be in another room, if she saw how I was helping him she would have been startled at the amount of intelligence such a young child held and I wasn't too keen to show that off. I started with helping him grab onto the furniture and pull himself up and _stay_ standing up without falling. Honestly being small and, well baby-like, I had a hard time holding him in place from the back, thank goodness he was so small. He had been rather startled at first to feel my hands on his back, but after a few moments he had seemed to realize I was simply helping him out and settled with sniffling instead of just bawling out right.

He was _really _afraid of my eyes for some reason, but at least he seemed to be getting better.

After a few minutes of him trying to steady himself and me silently helping him out he finally got good enough to stay standing without falling immediately afterwards. The giggle that soon came after, and the cute little bouncing motion he made was enough of a reward for me, this is why I loved teaching.

Now him taking his first steps was the hardest part, while my own walk was still a little unsteady at points I was pretty confident that I could help him walk across the floor without us both falling on our faces. Of course that was only a theory. Ambling forward so I was in front of him I held out my hand and tried to give him the best 'you can do it!' smile I could mange. His eyes instantly teared up, but a determined pout formed on his features and he allowed me to grab his hand gently and start to lead him away from the couch.

His legs were unsteady when he followed me across the floor, like a newborn colt's as he warily took step after step. He nearly fell at some points, but I instantly helped him gain balance before anything unfortunate happened to us both.

I was sure it took about thirty minutes, maybe even longer, but eventually he gained enough courage to walk by himself and the smile that formed on his face was worth the trouble. I loved it when he smiled, it made his eyes light up and face nearly glow. One thing was for certain, he'd be a looker when he got older.

Nana was beside herself in joy, cooing nonsense to him when he walked across the room later that day in front of her eyes.

Heh, mission accomplished.

Of course we were potty trained and all the jazz, thank _God _I absolutely _hated _diapers. But as far as learning things went, Tsuna didn't show too much of an obvious struggle, which was to be expected. I knew he was a smart kid, it was just sometimes his fear took over and made it hard for him to think clearly. At least that's what I observed.

Around two I finally was able to grab the stool Nana had bought us to use from underneath the bathroom sink and get a good look at myself. I had tried many times of course, but this time I was _just _tall enough to see my eyes, the things that always scared the crap out of Tsuna.

What I saw was rather surprising. My eyes were more narrowed then Tsuna's were giving me an overall more 'mature' appearance, but what upset me the most was the color. They were a rather nice shade of dark orange, which was strange in itself, but the fact that my pupil seemed to be a darker shade of orange nearly appearing non existent stumped me. I knew that many anime characters had odd eyes, but this... I looked like a brown-haired Giotto. I wasn't surprised that Tsuna thought I looked terrifying though, my eyes weren't natural, they made me look like I was more intimidating then I actually was

But did this mean I had the Sky Flame too? If so, what did that mean for Tsuna? Were we going to have to fight over the position for the next leader of Vongola?

I wasn't a violent person, really I was lazy if anything, so the thought of fighting my brother of all people wasn't very pleasing. Besides Tsuna was better for the position, he cared for people and put everyone first, if I somehow became the Vongola boss things burn and die. I was a teacher, not a boss of the Mafia. I knew I wasn't fit for the position, and everyone would have to accept that.

I wasn't too sure how that would all go down though. The manga had never explained what happened if twins were born, so I was only making assumptions. For all I knew they picked the oldest and that was that, which meant Tsuna would become the boss and I wouldn't have to worry about anything.

Well, maybe not anything since I was pretty sure it was inevitable for me to become involved with the Mafia. I would be the Vongola Decimo's brother for goodness sake, even if I stayed out of the mayhem and chaos that Tsuna got involved in people would still pester me and assassins would most likely be sent to my door no matter what. So honestly, if I wanted to survive long enough to see Tsuna become the Decimo I would have to train and become stronger so I could fight alongside him.

Hmm, it would be pretty epic. I could imagine us beating the crap out of our enemies with orange fire blazing all dramatically and eyes glowing with power.

Well that is if I even had a flame to begin with. I didn't feel any different, there was no 'energy' I could sense running through my veins. So maybe I would have no choice but to stay on the sidelines like the girls and-No way. I was rather angry with the Manga when I noticed the girls being shoved into the kitchen. Could no one make their own food? Heck reading recipes wasn't that hard, and if there was a problem you could just search up a video and follow that. Kyoko and Haru had basically been clueless about everything that had been going on the whole time, and the only strong woman figure who had kicked butt stayed behind eventually too.

The only one to fight more then a few times had been Chrome and that Ice girl, whatever her name had been, and Chrome had been rather 'delicate' throughout the whole manga. Though she did have her moments, why couldn't she have been able to kick butt without completely relying on Mukuro? If there was one thing in my past life I had learned, it was the fact that women could be one of the most independent, strong beings I had ever met. Why couldn't the manga show that?

I stayed frustrated for a few days after that, but I eventually calmed down when poor Tsuna looked ready to burst out crying any moment. He was rather sensitive when it came to my emotions, which I supposed had something to do with his Intuition.

A few months after our third birthday a man with blonde hair and blue eyes visited.

I had totally forgot we even had a father.

* * *

Iemitsu was a loud, boisterous man with a deep voice and overall dramatic personality. He had arrived by opening up the door and yelling the loudest 'I'm home!' I had ever heard, making Tsuna scream in fright and promptly hide behind me.

I wasn't all that impressed by his appearance. Nana on the other hand was beyond delighted and had ran to him from the kitchen, jumping into his arms and giggling when she was spun around and accepting his kiss eagerly. She didn't seem to care he had been gone for three years, she didn't demand where he had been, she was just so _happy _to see her husband again that everything else was forgotten.

I narrowed my eyes but didn't move, Tsuna's shivering form was enough reason to stay where I was.

Placing Nana down gently Iemitsu's gaze wandered around for a moment before focusing on us making Tsuna 'hiie' quietly behind me.

"Look at how you two have grown!" He crowed, a wide grin on his face as he made his way into the living room. "You're both so big!"

I resisted the urge to raise a brow when he crouched down and opened his arms wide, what did he expect us to do? Immediately sense he was our father and run into his arms, squealing with happiness? Tsuna had no clue who he was, and I had no reason to even smile at him. He had left Nana with two babies for _three years _with only a few postcards from the Amazon and the Sahara of all places, to me he really wasn't worth getting angry over much less celebrating the fact he had arrived.

Peeking over my shoulder, Tsuna looked at him with wide eyes. "W-who are y-you?"

This made Iemitsu pause, his grin faltering for a moment before it was suddenly plastered back on. "I'm your father!" He replied cheerfully.

Tsuna's grip on my shirt tightened and he glanced over to me as if to check he was telling the truth. Reluctantly I nodded, lips threatening to turn into a scowl.

Sensing the atmosphere becoming tense Nana settled her hand on Iemitu's shoulder, distracting him from us. "Tsu-Tsu won't move until he's sure Tsu-kun isn't scared any more, there's a pie cooking in the oven with your name all over it." Iemitsu nodded, blue eyes flicking toward our direction before he finally got up and followed his wife to the kitchen.

Tsuna didn't move until the blonde had completely vanished, his hands nervously twisting in his shirt as the brunet walked out from behind me to stare at where Iemitsu had just been.

"He's scary." Tsuna commented, voice small and child-like. "I don't like scary things."

"He'll be gone soon." I replied voice flat and Tsuna visibly relaxed with a content sigh.

After teaching Tsuna how to walk he had been much more attached to me, I wasn't even sure if he _remembered _how I had helped him out but ever since then he hadn't cried once when our eyes had connected. Instead he started relying on me, even more then Nana at some points, to hide from anything he deemed as 'scary'. I supposed I somehow made him feel safer, how was beyond me, but I couldn't find myself minding it too much. It was impossible not to enjoy his company, living with him for the past three years while keeping an eye open in case he needed any help made me slowly get attached to the little guy.

Unfortunately Iemitsu didn't leave for a while, and that sent our peaceful life into chaos.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I apologize for any mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites! A few people have asked about the pairing, and truthfully I have no idea, feel free to give any suggestions while I think about it.**

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

_"I choose my own battlefields. Not by my blood, but by my heart! I stand on the battlefield to protect what's important to me. And if anyone stands in my way, I don't care if it's one of my kind, my brother or anyone else… I'll crush them all!" _**-Kagura (Gintama)**

* * *

Iemitsu seemed to be trying to make up for the lost time, and in all honesty he was making me a little exasperated. He was on our tail almost constantly to the point where it was making Tsuna skittish which made me more moody then usual. Tsuna had grown slightly less terrified of our 'father', but he still squeaked in fear when the blonde yelled loudly and tried to get us to play with him.

I wasn't a completely horrible person so I reluctantly allow him to play with us without sending him any scorching glares, he _was _our father after all. I still was hesitant to have Tsuna around him for an extended amount of time, Iemitsu was loud, and _huge _which only made Tsuna more on edge then usual.

Of course when he decided to bring us out to the park it didn't end very well, unsurprisingly.

"Come on Tsuna! Stop hiding behind your brother and play catch with your father!"

Said brunet squeaked when he heard his name and peeked over my shoulder hesitantly, eyeing Iemitsu who held a baseball a few feet away from us. "I-I'm n-not s-sure..." He stuttered, scanning the field and eyeing anyone who caught his eye with dread. Along with many other things, Tsuna held a fear for meeting new people, no matter how nice they were he always ran to hide when he met a stranger. Being at the park was a big step for him since Nana didn't leave the house very much, so this was very new to him.

Iemitsu chuckled. "Come on, be a man! It'll be fun!"

I internally rolled my eyes, there that taunt was once again. Ever since Iemitsu had become familiar with Tsuna's timidness he had been very insistent that Tsuna start becoming more manly. Maybe he wanted to toughen his son up for what was in his future? "It wouldn't hurt." I murmured to Tsuna, making sure to keep my voice quiet enough that it wouldn't startle him.

He turned his head so we could make eye contact before nodding hesitantly and slowly making his way around me. I watched as he walked forward, not making any move to follow. I wasn't too bothered that Iemitsu seemed to want to interact with Tsuna more, I really didn't care to be honest. I sat on the ground to make myself more comfortable, frowning slightly when the heat of the sun started to warm my skin more then I liked. I didn't want to move any further though, if Tsuna got hurt I would rather be close by.

"Atta boy!" The blonde crowed, his grin large as he started tossing the ball back and forth between his hands. "I knew you'd gather your courage eventually!"

Tsunayoshi shuffled uncomfortably as he was praised, turning his head to send me terrified glances which I merely rose an eyebrow to. While I wanted to keep him coddled forever, Tsuna would have to eventually learn he couldn't always hide behind me when things got too scary for his liking.

Crouching down slightly so he was closer to Tsuna's eye level Iemitsu sent and underhanded toss toward the brunet. "Try and catch this Tsuna!"

Tsuna squeaked as the ball came toward him, taking a few steps back and tripping on his own feet and falling onto the ground as the ball landed a few inches away from his prone form.

I placed my head on the palm of my hand, this was going to take awhile.

"Good try Tsuna!" Iemitsu shouted. "Now toss it back to me!"

Tsuna nodded and got back up onto his feet, grabbing the ball with slightly shaky hands and eyeing it doubtfully. He tossed a look back to me, and I flicked a hand toward Iemitsu in a 'go ahead' motion, slightly bored. The brunet gripped the ball harder and took a deep breath before throwing the ball as hard as he could.

It flew forward and hit Iemitsu square in the face, sending the man staggering backwards.

"Hiiiieeee! I-I'm s-sorry!"

I internally face palmed.

The blonde held his face in pain, groaning and I couldn't help but feel slightly bad, a ball to face hurt like heck. "You have a strong arm there son!" He commented after finally recuperating, his nose looked slight red but other wise there didn't seem to be any permanent damage. "I knew you had it in you!"

Leave it to Iemitsu to be _happy _that his son threw a ball at his face.

"A-ah..." Tsuna looked very confused that he was being praised, but a small smile on his face showed that he appreciated it. I felt myself warm at the sight, while Iemitsu was a terrible father I could see that Tsuna was hesitantly starting to like him.

"Ietsuna! Come and join us!"

I startled when I heard my name called and turned my gaze to look at Iemitsu who was grinning toward me. _He wanted me to play too? _I got up from the ground and strode closer until I was standing next to Tsuna, instantly he seemed calmer and smiled brightly in my direction. A corner of my mouth turned up and I reached my hand over so I touched his slightly in silent greeting and turned my attention toward the blonde who looked eager.

"Ready?"

I nodded, perhaps Iemitsu wasn't _so _terrible.

* * *

He wasn't too surprised that his sons didn't recognize him, it was the first time they had met since Nana had given birth to his sons, but it still hurt nonetheless. Though he supposed he deserved it, after leaving for three years without stopping by at least once, what did he expect? His sons had grown so much since he had last seen them, especially Ietsuna who had made a cold shiver of shock run down his body when he first saw the little boy's eyes.

Seeing the Primo's eyes in person was very different then seeing them in a painting. They made his small son seem so much more intelligent and intimidating then a normal three year old should have been, that along with his serious demeanor made most normal people very hesitant to be around him. Not that his son seemed at all bothered, he tended to stick close to Tsuna and didn't seem too eager to get involved with anyone else.

He supposed that was a good thing though, Sky's were known to be open and caring so if Ietsuna had started showing those signs then there would have been a big chance he was a Sky himself. But then again, Tsuna was very timid and easily scared so he couldn't really say if one was a Sky or not. The very thought that they were perhaps _both _Sky's made his gut clench, the last thing he wanted was for them to have to fight for the position of Decimo.

The Mafia wouldn't accept a weak Sky, they needed one who would stand strong and fight with his Family. Usually the oldest would be picked to be the boss, but once in a while twins were born and that was a parents worst nightmare. Twins meant that the Vongola had _two _options to pick from, and they wouldn't stand for anything but the best. Especially now that Xanxus's flames had shown themselves to be ones of rage the Vongola was already looking to see if there were any more candidates with purer flames available. Which lead them to his sons, direct decedents of the Primo.

He knew if Xanxus kept acting like he was, Nono would be coming by to examine Tsuna and Ietsuna very soon to see which one was the better candidate. Iemitsu _hoped _that he would be able to pick, because if he wasn't then that would mean sometime in the future his sons would be forced to fight against each other. He _wished _that Ietsuna's flames would keep on being untraceable which would lead to Tsuna being picked, which then would mean they didn't have to fight.

The blonde sighed and leaned against the door, turning his attention toward his two sons who were playing in the back yard. Tsuna was happily picking flowers and placing them in his brother's hair, a bright smile on his face as Ietsuna simply sat there and allowed it to happen. It made him chuckle at the sight, despite being sharp-eyed Iemitsu could see that he would be a looker when he got older, along with Tsuna they'd both be attracting girls by the dozen.

Ietsuna and Tsuna seemed very close despite the vast differences between their personalities. While Ietsuna was quiet and serious almost all the time, Tsuna was skittish and timid. They were so different that they balanced each other out, he had seen the way Tsuna unintentionally calmed his younger brother when Ietsuna noticed his mood was affecting Tsuna. In turn Ietsuna would calm Tsuna down from a particularly frightening experience with a mere touch of the hand or nod of his head, it was mystifying to watch. Nana had told him how Tsuna had been terrified of his brother's eyes when they were younger, and had one day become so attached to the other that he didn't even care anymore.

They weren't two pea's in a pod, just two unlikely people bonding closer then most dreamed about.

They would need to do something about Ietsuna's eyes, if only for his own safety. Any assassin would spot and instantly recognize the color and not being around as often as he liked Iemitsu wouldn't be able to protect him, but what to do? Simple glasses might do the trick to lessen the intensity, but his point was to hide the color too, so maybe some sort of goggle or sun-glasses?

He'd have to think more on it.

* * *

"Ietsuna?"

Immediately awake my eyes snapped open and my vision was suddenly full of Tsuna who promptly squeaked in surprise and stumbled back, falling on his butt with a light 'thump'. Lips twitching at his reaction I yawned and sat up, eyes falling half-mast as I relaxed and realized there wasn't anything dangerous nearby. Drowsily I looked at my clock, internally groaning when it read four-thirty in the morning. "Is something wrong Tsunayoshi?" I asked, turning to look at the brunet who was still trying to recuperate from his scare.

He took a deep breath and looked up at me through his bangs. "W-well..." He started to play with the hem of his shirt once again, a sign that he was nervous about something. "I-I had a s-scary dream..."

This wasn't the first time Tsuna had ventured into my room after having a nightmare since Iemitsu had arrived. Usually he went to Nana, his instincts leading him toward his mother for comfort, but he still was too unsure about Iemitsu to sleep with the blonde man and had started coming to me. "Come here." I instructed, pulling my blankets back in invitation.

In a brown blur he was across the room and next to me, his smaller form curling in on itself as he snuggled into the bed. A side of my lip tilted at the sight, feeling a certain fondness toward the small child. I slipped down until my head was leaning on my pillow, only a few inches away from Tsuna who had his eyes clenched tightly. Even if he had slept with me a few times, he still was shy about it to the point where he couldn't sleep unless I calmed him down. Instinctually I did, reaching up a hand to pat his hair reassuringly before placing it on one of his hands closest to me.

The brunet stilled and opened an eye before sighing deeply and relaxing. I was very familiar with calming him down since he got himself upset very often, a simple touch to his hand or head would instantly settle his nerves. I supposed it had something to do with his Sky qualities, as far as I could tell they took comfort in surrounding themselves with people they trusted which for Tsuna was me and sometime Nana when she wasn't busy.

The same could be said about me though, Tsuna had a certain aura around him that always made me calm down when I got angry or moody. But he was the only one who could achieve that so far, Nana was a nice lady but I didn't really see her as my 'mother'. No one could really replace my first mother, but Tsuna could definitely take up the position as cute older brother.

Getting tired of thinking so early in the morning I allowed myself to drift off, the warmth of another body lulling me to sleep.

* * *

I stared at the goggles on his hands in awe. They were made of worn brown leather with dark lenses to cover my eyes, it looked like it would fit perfectly over my face without creating any lines like skiing goggles did and wasn't as bulky either. I really couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Iemitsu had bought me steampunk styled goggles.

"Do you like it?"

I turned to look at the blonde, actually _looking _at him for once without mentally thinking him to be an idiot. He must have payed a lot of money for these, they looked well made and durable, but the cost didn't matter. It was the fact he had payed enough attention to how people reacted to my eyes that caught my attention. I had been mulling over how I was going to hide them since Tsuna and I would be going to school soon, I didn't want a room full of screaming children, and honestly I hadn't come up with a solid plan.

The fact that Iemitsu thought ahead like that made something inside of me warm to the man. He may shout, terrify Tsuna on a daily basis and basically act like an idiot, but he was okay for an idiot.

I nodded and he grinned happily, unclasping the goggles carefully. "I'm glad! Now let's see how they look!" I allowed him to place them over my eyes and clasp them around my head, once they were on I stared around for a moment when I realized I could see as clearly as if they weren't on, mulling over how it was possible.

"One of your papa's friends made these especially for you." Iemitsu spoke, unintentionally answering my question. "He used magic to make it so you can see clearly through them while people will only see dark lenses!"

Magic, I assumed, was probably Mist Flame being used to create the illusion that people couldn't see through the lenses, which I thought was pretty neat. But I did wonder how Iemitsu knew I needed them, parent intuition? Expedited shipping?

"Thanks."

He ruffled my hair, making me grunt in annoyance when he only made it more crazy then usual. I escaped from his hand hastily, running my hand through my hair to try and form it into a semi-presentable state.

"Why does Ietsuna n-need to wear t-them?" Tsuna asked from beside me, and I turned to look into his curious gaze as he took in the goggles.

"Because your brother's eyes are special." Iemitsu responded after a few moments, scratching the side of his face thoughtfully. "And sometimes they scare people because they're not used to someone having special eyes."

The brunet furrowed his brow and reached for the goggles, I stayed still as he gently pushed them up until they were resting on my fore-head, raising a brow at his actions. "I-I think they're pretty." He commented, shuffling under my gaze nervously. "T-they were scary a-at first, but now I-I think they're p-pretty and s-shouldn't be hidden."

Iemitsu cooed lovingly, making Tsuna squeak in surprise as he scooped him up and twirled him around. "You're so cute Tsuna!"

"Hiiiee!"

I sighed at their antics, very used to it by now. While Iemitsu interacted with me a lot more he was much more touchy-feely with Tsuna, which I had _no _problem with. He could spin my brother around all he wanted, I would take no part in it.

Though, I eyed Tsuna as he clung onto Iemitsu's arm desperately, it didn't look like Tsuna wanted any part in it either.

My appreciation for the blonde vanished a few weeks after our fourth birthday when he suddenly had to go to Antarctica to start construction work, his departure had been unexpected and rather shocking. For a moment I had forgotten about his disappearing habits and had though that he would actually _stay _with us.

I had allowed myself to become attached.

Nana had seen him off with a bright smile, but I knew that when night came she'd be breaking down. That's only because any normal person who loved their significant other would have acted the same way, he had been away for such a long time that six months wasn't very long compared to three years. Husband and wife were supposed to live together, they were supposed to raise their children _together. _I couldn't imagine how heartbreaking it was for her to see him walking out like that.

I was sure he had a good reason to leave so suddenly, it wasn't like he _wanted _to leave his wife and two children, right? I was sure he enjoyed staying with us, so this was probably as heartbreaking for him as it was for Nana. I knew that, yet I still couldn't understand his reasoning for not telling his wife anything about the Mafia. Wouldn't it have eased her worries, if not by a little bit, if she knew that her husband really had no choice but to leave? I felt like she would have understood and accepted him if the blonde had told her the truth, but she was still kept in the dark.

Was the Mafia truly so important to him?

That night, Tsuna came into my room, not because of a nightmare, but because Nana's crying was keeping him up. He knew that Nana was crying because of Iemitsu and the sad look in his eyes immediately made me accept him into my bed.

"I-is he going to c-come back?"

I stared into the blackness, my arms wrapped around his smaller form as he clung to me. "I don't know." I responded truthfully, trying to force my brain to remember when our father would be coming back. Unfortunately it didn't work, after ten years my memory had gotten rather foggy when it came to trying to recall our future.

His hands tightened their hold on the front of my shirt at my answer. "M-mama is s-sad."

I nodded, trying hard to not imagine her crying on her bed and instead snuggled my face into Tsuna's spiky hair. "She wanted him to stay forever," I explained, knowing that Tsuna was smart enough to understand everything I was saying. "Him leaving was like someone taking away your favorite toy." He may have been smart, but he was still a little child so I wasn't going to going to say 'someone had practically torn her heart in two'. That was even harsh for me.

"I-is she going t-to stop b-being sad?"

I paused, no she wouldn't ever stop being sad until he reappeared, despite being away for such a long time our mother was very attached to Iemitsu in ways I could never understand. I had never fallen in love, so the thought of caring for someone so full-heartedly that you didn't mind if they went away for years was mind-bending for me. Maybe it was just Nana, or maybe it was what every person in love acted like, but I wasn't quite sure I _wanted _to fall so deeply in love with someone that I acted that way. "Eventually." I answered. "But we're here for her."

Her connection with us, or me in particular was a delicate thing. She cooed over our cuteness, and loved us deeply, but we never had the chance to bond with her. The house chores and cooking was her main focus, and while yes, she did talk with us and take care of us, she never really acted like a _true _mother. Or really what I remembered my past mother acting like. It was as if she hid behind all her cooking and such so she didn't have to think about Iemitsu's absence.

It wasn't neglect, far from it, it was just lack of attention. We weren't suffering because of it, in fact we were well-fed and very happy. If Tsuna had been alone, then maybe I would have been worried, but with me by his side he had plenty of company.

"Y-you won't leave, r-right Ietsuna?" Tsuna asked, his voice muffled as he pressed closer.

I snorted. "I'll always stay with you, believe it."

"B-believe what?"

"...Never-mind."

* * *

The months passed on slowly, with Nana eventually piecing herself back together and Tsuna and I starting to work on his stuttering, our life was peaceful. I supposed the peacefulness was because Iemitsu had made sure we were safe, though I didn't see anyone sometimes I could _sense _eyes on us. They didn't seem to have any ill intent, and we were never approached so I assumed it was a guard or something similar who was watching over us.

It made sense since Tsuna never mentioned being attacked when he was younger, any normal assassin would have immediately gone to try and kill him if he was left wide opened. Thankfully Iemitsu was smart enough to make sure we were never in that position, it wasn't like we could protect ourselves after all.

Though the guard's presence made me think about my own vulnerability and ask a million questions. Like what if an assassin managed to get though? How would I defend our family? What would happen to my family? Would I be able to protect them?

Those thoughts kept me up for days to the extent that it made Tsuna start to worry, which meant he tripped more often. I noticed it immediately, especially when he scrapped his knee after a particularly hard fall, and instantly tried to reassure him everything was alright.

"I'm okay Tsuna." I soothed as I placed a band-aid over his wound. "Just thinking a lot." He peered at me with wide eyes and I looked to the side trying to hold in the urge to tell him what was wrong. "Really, I'm okay."

Tsuna nodded though I could see he was still worried, while his Intuition acted randomly it always seemed to act up around me, so any small lie I told him was instantly noticed. It made me nearly completely honest with him, since there was no point to lie to someone who was basically a lie detector, but sometimes I still tried. Like now, when I didn't want him to be bothered by my brooding.

"We s-should ask mom to g-go to the p-park tomorrow." Tsuna said, and I turned my head back to look at him curiously. This was the first time he had actually taken initiative to go out in public.

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Just a f-feeling."

I nodded, deciding it certainly wouldn't harm us to go to the park. I wondered if this was his Intuition leading us to something, what I had no clue nor why. "We can ask her at dinner."

Of course, that day at the park was going to be far from safe.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for any mistakes, next chapter is the very _exciting _trip to the park, I wonder what's going to happen~ I hope everyone is liking Ietsuna's character so far. ^^**

**Take a look on my profile, there's a picture of Ietsuna's goggles and Ietsuna and Tsuna together for anyone who needs them.**

**This probably won't end up being twincest, but there will be lots of fluff and brotherly bonding. **_*Goes to mourn in corner while plotting what delicious pairing should happen.* _**But they are rather young, so any obvious relationships won't happen for a while, not that this story is going to be romance-based because it isn't.**


End file.
